Capital H
by overbiter
Summary: One shot! Quinn's a closeted comic book nerd. Rachel wants to take her on a date to see the midnight premier of the Avengers, but Quinn has other, more embarrassing plans. Fluffy faberry ridiculousness including nerdy!Quinn and poorly homemade costumes!


**A/N: **Okay so this is a bit fluffy, and definitely ridiculous, but it won't leave me alone. Plus who doesn't love nerdy!Quinn right? Don't worry, there aren't any spoilers for the Avengers, though at this point if you haven't seen it you're probably insane.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Rachel hurriedly packed her things away and rushed out of the room, in order to meet Quinn at her locker before she could run off to her God Squad meeting. She had a special date planned for that night and wanted to ask Quinn out in person.

"Quinn!" She exclaimed as the blonde came into view. Quinn turned her head away from her locker and smiled once she caught sight of Rachel.

"Hey baby." She said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled into the kiss and sighed happily once they broke apart.

The girls had been dating for two months, but had only recently decided to be public with their relationship. Rachel didn't expect that to mean much at first, since she knew Quinn still had qualms about coming out of the closet. She figured her and Quinn would hold hands every now and then, and if she was lucky she could press a chaste kiss to the blonde's cheek before class. Her expectations were shattered that first Monday, when she walked into the choir room for Glee practice. Quinn had pulled her into her arms and kissed her full on the lips in front of all their friends (and to the absolute horror of Mr. Schuester). When Rachel had asked why she did it, the blonde shrugged, her nonchalant expression betrayed by the bright glimmer in her hazel eyes, and said, "Now everyone will know we're together." It had made Rachel swoon at the time. Thinking about it _now _still made Rachel swoon. Quinn continued to surprise her in the best ways possible.

"What are you doing after your done with your meeting today?" Rachel asked as Quinn shut her locker. The leaned over to pick up her back pack, and shrugged it gently onto her shoulder.

"Mmmm, homework. Studying for my AP tests. Besides that nothing. Why?" She asked, grinning as she reached out to lace her fingers in between Rachel's. Rachel had to prevent herself from squealing at the gesture, slightly embarrassed that still after two months such a simple act as hand holding could draw such a reaction from her.

"Well, I was thinking..." Rachel said, stopping in front of her locker. She looked up at her girlfriend and tucked her bottom lip nervously between her teeth, not sure how to ask her in the crowded hallway.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Rachel and squeeze her hand gently. "You were thinking?"

Rachel nodded and stood up, in order to whisper the rest of her plans. The position made Quinn gulp nervously, wondering what exactly Rachel was up to.

"I was thinking that maybe, you know, since I know how much you loved watching Captain America with my dads and I saw your collection of comics...maybe you'd like to go to the premier of the Avengers tonight?" Rachel asked, her lips brushing against the shell of Quinn's ear. She stepped back and waited patiently, hoping Quinn wasn't so ashamed of her closeted super hero obsession that she wouldn't talk about it in public.

Quinn sighed and looked into Rachel's hopeful eyes. "Um, no Rachel, I'm sorry. I really do have to study, and it's going to be a late night and we have school tomorrow." Quinn explained nervously.

Rachel could tell something was wrong with the way her girlfriend was stammering. She frowned. "Quinn, you don't have to be ashamed that you like those things. We all have our vices. I, for one, could go on and on about the intricacies of the Vampire Diaries, and we both know that I could technically be considered a 'theater geek'," Quinn couldn't help but giggle as Rachel actually did the air quotes. "Besides, I think that your inner nerd is adorable. I love that you love that stuff Quinn."

It was true. Rachel had been entirely shocked to hear the conversation that had gone on between her and her daddy, Leroy (who was an ardent comic book fan) after they had finished watching Captain America. When her daddy had decided to show her his #27 Detective Comics issue, Quinn's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped as she stuttered out an explanation to Rachel about how, "that...that's...oh my...that's the first...the first Batman comic!" Rachel was amazed at this adorable new, dorky side the blonde was showing, but couldn't help but fall a little more for her.

Quinn blushed and looked away from Rachel at her comment. "I, Rachel I really do have to study. I'm sorry."

Rachel nodded. "Alright, then. I understand. Studying is far more important. Rain check?"

Quinn smiled. "Of course. But I have to go now, I'll be late." She bent forward and kissed Rachel softly, letting their lips fit perfectly together.

Rachel broke the kiss and nuzzled Quinn's nose gently. "Go. Have fun."

Quinn nodded. "You too. I'll see you later, baby."

Rachel beamed at the sentiment and pressed a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips before she broke from the embrace. She watched as the blonde turned and started to walk away, giving her a small wave before she turned the corner.

"Well, I must say McKinley's new hot couple is also the cutest." A familiar voice called, breaking Rachel from her reverie. She turned and smiled as Kurt approached.

"Hey Kurt." Rachel said, blushing at Kurt's statement and spinning the combination into her locker. "How are you doing?"

Kurt shrugged, leaning against the locker as Rachel dug through her bag to fish out the things she didn't need. "I'm okay. Well, as okay as one can be after spending a double block of Physics with Jamie Lawson and her horrendous dye job. Her roots made me want to weep, Rachel." Kurt complained, shuddering.

Rachel shook her head with a small smile. "I'm sorry her poor hair care habits have got you depressed. Maybe you should consider therapy?" Rachel suggested, as she finished swapping her books out and closed her locker.

Kurt shook his head. "I tried that once. The man was middle aged, and wore a hunters orange shirt with a lime green tie. I told him that if I was going to continue seeing him as my therapist then he'd have to take me on as his fashion therapist."

"Oh, how did that go?" Rachel asked, giggling.

"I was banned from his office. But enough about that. I think that it's been established that everyone in the world except for myself has a horrible fashion sense. No offense." Kurt said, slowly looking over Rachel. She shook her head, knowing that even though he really didn't mean for her to take that offensively, he wasn't exactly sincere about that last part. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with Blaine and I tonight. He really wants to go to the Avengers premier, and I don't want to go alone with him. You know he'll be focused on the plot while I try to get over my morbid fascination with how good Chris Helmsworth looks in such a horrendous outfit."

Rachel hummed. She did want to spend some quality time with Kurt and Blaine, but she wondered if Quinn would be upset if she went without her.

"No, Kurt, I'm sorry, but I promised Quinn that I'd go see it with her." Rachel said as the two walked out the door into the crisp May air.

"Oh, come on Rachel. I barely get to see you anymore. If it's any consolation to you, you won't even be able to watch it. You know how I am during movies." Kurt bargained.

Rachel nodded. Kurt was a talker during movies, always commenting on absolutely everything. "Alright then." She agreed.

He squealed and pulled her into a hug. "Yay! Okay we'll pick you up at around 11!" He squeezed her tight before bounding off to his black SUV. "And do not, I repeat do NOT, dress up like those dorks that are bound to be there in full homemade costumes."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she got into her own car. Who in their right minds would do that?

* * *

Quinn shook her head, looking Sam up and down. "You look awful." She said through laughter.

He frowned at her and huffed. "Like you look any better." He whined.

"You both shut up, we know that I look the best!" Mike bragged, striding into the movie theater.

Quinn laughed and shook her head, knowing that the three of them looked equally horrible.

Sam was dressed as Thor with a homemade helmet fashioned out of tinfoil topping his shaggy blond locks. He had a red towel tied around his neck as a cape, a dollar store knight costume chest plate that he had obviously stolen from his little brother, and a foam hammer.

Mike was Iron Man, and was covered head to toe in crudely painted cardboard, with a ring of glow sticks super glued to his "chest plate" to mimic the arc reactor.

Quinn was Captain America. She was dressed in a blue under armor shirt with a white stair pinned to her chest, and pair of blue sweatpants that were slightly off from the shade of her top. She was wearing her favorite pair of red boots, and matching knit gloves she had found at the local Walgreen's. Her face was covered by one of those plastic Walmart masks (which was technically considered "cheating" since it was an official costume product, but how was she supposed to make his mask?) and she was carrying a trashcan lid, painted meticulously to look like the actual thing.

"If only our girlfriends could see us now." Sam remarked with a laugh as they made their way up to the line.

Quinn grimaced, guiltily. She didn't like lying to Rachel, but she didn't want to have to go through the embarrassment of explaining that she was planning to dress up with Sam and Mike. Her girlfriend had been supportive of everything, but Quinn didn't want to have to reveal how much of a dork she truly was just yet. She knew it was silly, but at the same time couldn't help it. Besides, she was planning on keeping her promise to go see it with Rachel again. The reviews it was getting were incredible, and besides, it was a _Joss Whedon_ film.

Mike shrugged as he stepped up to the box office. "My girlfriend knows I'm a dork." He explained to the two.

The three bought their tickets and headed inside.

"We totally need snacks." Sam explained, smiling and bouncing like a 10 year old. Quinn couldn't blame him, she could barely contain her own excitement. She followed him and Mike up to the concession stand and jumped into the discussion about if Loki was really a bad guy or if he was just a misunderstood orphan.

"Oh my God, Sam is that you?"

Quinn's voice paled at the familiar voice as the three of them turned around. She hung her head low at the sight of Blaine, wearing a tight fitting Captain America t-shirt over a gray dress shirt, and a bow tie with little hammers on it. Kurt was standing next to them, looking a mixture of awestruck and horrified.

"Oh wow that is you! And um..." Blaine turned to Quinn and Mike, not able to recognize them through their covered faces.

"Mike and Quinn!" Mike said, gesturing to the two of them.

Crap. Kurt would be sure to tell Rachel, and then she'd be in _so much trouble. _

Blaine smiled at the three. "Wow, I wish I knew you guys were coming. And dressing up! I have an awesome Loki costume I could have worn." He explained.

Sam and Mike looked interested, and started discussing the costume, while Quinn stood staring at Kurt.

"Please don't tell Rachel." Quinn pleaded, finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

Kurt smirked, completely amused. "I won't." He promised, failing at holding back his giggles. Quinn gulped, confused and terrified of the glint that flashed through his icy blue eyes.

"The line to the ladies room was horrible!" Another familiar voice called out. Quinn groaned and threw her arms up in the air as Rachel approached the group. Of fucking course.

"Rachel, look who we ran into!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing. Quinn hated him in that moment. He was absolutely sadistic, and as far as she was concerned, _he _should have been wearing Blaine's Loki costume.

Rachel looked up, smiling. "Hey Sam...uh..." She squinted as she tried to discern exactly who was in the Iron Man costume.

"Mike." Mike explained, his voice muffled through his cardboard mask.

"Mike," Rachel repeated, and turned to Quinn, who was shaking nervously. "Q..Quinn?" Rachel asked, stunned.

Quinn nodded, avoiding Rachel's gaze. "Yeah, hey." She said dejectedly.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel stammered, utterly confused.

"I um...Rachel...I can explain." Quinn stuttered, trying to figure out exactly how.

"I...I can't believe you _lied_ to me." Rachel whispered, her voice dripping with hurt.

Quinn ignored Kurt's gasp, and was thankful that Blaine dragged him away.

"Uh. We'll meet you guys in the theater." Sam said before he and Mike followed, trying to get out away of the inevitable argument that was about to come.

"Rachel-" Quinn said, but was cut off.

"I can't believe that you would lie to me Quinn! Why would you...why would you even do such a thing? Are you meeting someone else here? Are you dating someone else? Who is she! Or...oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't realize it. You're here with Sam aren't you! You're cheating on me and Mercedes and are using Mike as a cover up! Quinn I-"

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled, interrupting the girl's rant. Rachel closed her mouth and looked up at the blonde, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Quinn groaned and grabbed Rachel's arm and gently guided her through the small crowd that had gathered to watch the tiny singer berate the girl in the Captain America costume. Of course her girlfriend's dramatics would gather a crowd.

They got outside and stood in the parking lot, now filled with cars but without a soul to be found.

"Rachel can you give me a chance to explain myself?" Quinn asked. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms, but nodded for Quinn to continue.

She gulped under Rachel's angry stare, but continued to speak. "Look, Rachel, I'm sorry I lied to you. Really, I am. I just didn't...I didn't want to have to explain to you...that I was...you know." Quinn said.

"Cheating on me?" Rachel shot, raising a finger to wipe at a stray tear that had rolled it's way down her cheek.

Quinn's eyes widened in horror. "No, Rachel...why do you think I'm cheating on you? I meant dressing up!"

Rachel's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as realization took over. "Oh...you were...you were embarrassed?" She asked.

Quinn nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Rachel! I know we've been dating for a while now and that you embrace my nerdyness, but this," She gestured to her costume, "Well this is kind of the thing that has most girls running." She finished, a warm blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered, stepping closer to the blonde.

Quinn frowned. "I didn't want you to be ashamed of me." She said, her shoulders slumping. She felt like a little kid getting yelled at and was totally embarrassed

She felt the warmth of Rachel's fingers rest on the part of her cheek visible through the mask, and looked up into Rachel's swirling brown eyes that were red rimmed from crying. They were radiating emotion, causing Quinn's breath to catch in her throat.

"Quinn you don't have to be embarrassed" Rachel said, smiling slightly. "As I told you earlier, I love this part of you. I'm not going to run away or make fun of you for it."

Quinn smiled, finally feeling the tension between the two of them dissipate. "Really?"

"Well, okay, I might make fun of you sometimes for it." Rachel explained, giggling when Quinn frowned. "But I promise only light teasing. Quinn, I love you."

Quinn's heart skipped a beat at Rachel's words, as Rachel's eyes widened in shock. Neither of them were sure that she had actually said it. "You...what...really?" Quinn asked, stunned.

Rachel was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, Quinn I love you. And this is not how I planned to say it to you the first time, but I do. I love you." Rachel said, her confidence rising each time she repeated it.

Quinn beamed and leaned down to capture Rachel's lips with her own. The two kissed passionately, illuminated by the bright moon. Their lips slowly glided against each other, as something that could have been electric shock passed between them. Quinn threaded a gloved hand through Rachel's chestnut locks and let her tongue dart out, seeking permission for entry. Rachel obliged, opening her mouth as Quinn slowly let their tongues meet in the middle in a well practiced danced. They kissed for a few more moments, before Quinn broke apart and pressed her forehead against Rachel's, gasping.

"I love you, too." She whispered, her breath tickling Rachel's lips. Rachel beamed, and pressed a feather light kiss against Quinn's lips.

"I love you. And I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating." Rachel said. Now it was her turn to blush. Quinn laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's okay baby. Let's go inside." Quinn said gently, removing her hand from Rachel's hair and grasping on to her fingers.

Rachel nodded, "Okay."

"Besides, I think you owe me an explanation as to why you're here." Quinn asked accusingly.

"Oh...Quinn it's...Kurt asked me too and I haven't hung out with my best gays in forever and-"

"Rachel." Quinn said gently, leading her back into the movie theater. "I'm kidding. You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's fine."

Rachel frowned. "You scared me." She whined.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Quinn said, leaning down to kiss her Rachel's pout away. "Let's just meet back up with our friends and watch the movie."

Rachel nodded and gripped Quinn's hand tighter in hers, walking into the designated theater.

* * *

Rachel was shocked by how good the movie actually was. It had elicited a slew of reactions from her that were normally reserved for Broadway shows and horror movies. She had laughed at points, and at others cried. There were a few times she had to grasp on to Quinn, burying her face deep in her girlfriend's shoulder, and there were others were she was cheering loudly as the team smashed the bad guys.

She was beaming as she exited the theater, her arm wrapped around Quinn's.

"So I take it you liked it." Quinn said, her eyebrow arched in amusement as she led her girlfriend back out to the lobby, their friends following.

"That was excellent!" Rachel exclaimed, bouncing on her heels a little. Quinn laughed brightly and dotted a kiss to Rachel's temple as they waited for their group to catch up.

"Yeah? Who was your favorite?" Quinn asked.

"Easy. Black Widow." Rachel said. "She was, please excuse my language, a total bad ass!"

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Yeah she totally is." She agreed.

"Why didn't you dress up as her?" Rachel asked curiously. She would _love _to see her girlfriend in a skin tight _pleather_ suit like the one Scarlet Johansen wore on screen. She had no doubts that Quinn would look fantastic, and started wondering where she could get a suit such as that. She made a mental note to ask Kurt where he got that horrible Catwoman suit from Sophomore year, they were bound to have something along the lines of the Black Widow's uniform if they stocked that disaster.

Quinn shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Natasha. But I have a soft spot for Steve."

Rachel smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's probably my favorite Marvel superhero. Definitely my favorite Avenger." Quinn explained.

Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend. "Well, I can see why. He's definitely a just and true super hero, and Chris Evans did a spectacular job portraying him. But I have a feeling I would've liked Captain America a lot more if a certain blonde from Lima played him."

Quinn blushed a little, but shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Says the woman dressed as a superhero." Rachel defended, the frown on her face betrayed by the glint in her eyes.

"So you wouldn't mind going on an actual date with me to see this again this weekend?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome." She said, leaning down kiss her softly.

"I love you." Quinn said once they broke apart, ignoring the heated discussion her friends were having as they approached.

Rachel gave her a sly smile, her lips ghosting over Quinn's as she responded. "I love you too. Now take me home, Captain."


End file.
